Hello, Darling
by malteserslee
Summary: lavi x allen; Now, all he wants to do is spend some time with the cursed boy.


Switching to Lavi, instead of Rabi. Just to test it out (: Not quite sure what everyone prefers.

A change from my usual writing - time for some light, utterly pointless fluff.

* * *

**Hello, Darling **

by whoppers

"Hello, darling!"

The dim, quite corner hidden in the back of the Order's library seemed to take on a lighter air. A tuft of red hair bounced freely atop a certain bandanna as Lavi draped his arms across the back of a dark-tinted couch, settling the limbs around Allen's shoulders.

"... Excuse me?" The aforementioned teen asked, tilting his head to stare blankly at the redhead behind him. Lavi only clicked his tongue before swooping around the edge of the large couch to plop down next to the younger teen. "I said, "Hello, darling!" - you got somethin' stuck in your ears, bean sprout?" Lavi asked, his face a mask of innocent joy - or rather, obviously hidden mischief.

Allen raised an eyebrow, automatically responding with a dull "It's Allen" before setting his book down. "Lavi..." He began slowly, "I am not a darling."

The red head was clearly undeterred as he merely slung an arm around the other's shoulders. "Hm, I guess you're right," he tapped his chin with his free hand, "Then how about... kitten?" The grin was back. "Hello, kitten!" And here the neck nuzzling began. Stuck between irritation at the new name and embarrassment towards the teen attached to his neck, Allen lightly tried to push the older away. "Lavi... I'm not a _kitten _either. What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were– ghk! LAVI!" This time the push was harsher, a shove, with a smug looking Lavi on the receiving end.

Allen slapped a hand to his neck, face tinted a dark red. "You licked me! You BIT me!" a low shriek, quieted to accommodate the fact that they were in a _library_, which was exactly why he was flustered in the first place. "In public!" Allen finished lamely, noticing Lavi was seemingly unaffected. The grin was still in place, in all it's Cheshire glory. Rubbing his neck once more and willing his blush to go away, Allen snatched up the forgotten book and opened it, trying to drown in the words upon the page.

Lavi took residence once more in the crook of Allen's neck, murmuring against the skin gently. "Baby? Sweetie-pie?" Another happy grin, "Sugar-Plum? Pumpkin? Dumpling?" the names continued, all of them sweet and endearing and _feminine._ "I'm not a woman, Lavi," Allen supplied, gently. "And I don't need a nickname - bean sprout is more than enough." He turned another page in the thick novel, melting into the still murmuring body next to him. Lavi gently 'Hmd', acting as if lost in thought. All while Allen sat, content yet confused. Why was Lavi being so... He couldn't find the word. Not that he was complaining, not at all... Breaking away from this train of thought, Allen realized he'd been periodically turning the pages in his book. He was now lost as to what was happening, and tried to backtrack.

... Which is while he hadn't noticed the receding arm from around his shoulders, and the sluggish form of his lover inching backwards. All too suddenly Lavi pounced forward, diving under his companions arms that were still flipping pages in that _darned _book. The red head was now successfully laying on the younger's lap, his smiling face still in place. "Snicker doodle? Gumdrop?" Of course the teasing continued, light, airy. Playful. Allen tried not to smile, catching on to the game. He wanted to finish his book and nothing was going to stop him. Decidedly, Allen hid another grin and shoved his face closer to the book. Place re-found, he began to read once more.

Forgetting about the very public setting (nobody came around this area anyway, Lavi thought flippantly), an arm was secured around Allen's waist and Lavi began to hum. He'd come back from his mission early, no doubt why Allen was wondering why he had appeared so suddenly, and was determined to get some long overdue attention. He rarely ever got to see the white-haired exorcist anymore. Plus, Lavi was bored and wanted something to do. No Yuu-chan to tease, no Lenalee to plot with... Only his little bean sprout.

An hour, maybe, passed in silence. Only the soft sound of turning pages to be heard.

Lost in thought and half-asleep, Lavi was jarred back to reality when he felt the stomach his head rested against shift suddenly while a yawn split through the quite area. Smiling, Lavi reached up and snatched the heavy book out of Allen's hands. "Bed time for you, mister!" he sing-songed, sliding out of his spot and pulling Allen against his own now standing form.

Not bothering to argue, Allen bopped the other gently only the arm, "I'm not a little kid, Lavi-dearest," he spoke quietly, the last word spoken with a slight lilt - a challenge. "Ah-ah, _I_ get to use the adorable nicknames. You get to be the one I use them _on_, sweet-pea," Lavi cooed quietly, overly sugar sweet, making sure no one but Allen could hear him. The two made their way out of the library, silently heading towards Allen's room.

Once out of earshot and door firmly closed, a small kiss was exchanged before the lights were put out.

In the dark, a smug "I rather liked gumdrop, you know. Or sweetie-pie. Sugar-dumpling, cuddly muffin, poofy bear-"

"Lavi?"

"... Yes, Allen?"

"I love you dearly, but please, shut up."

"Sure thing... Darling."


End file.
